Tyler Lockwood/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season 1= |state= collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 101-017~Jeremy-Vicki-Tyler.png 101-047~Matt~Vicki-Tyler.png 101-059-Caroline-Tyler.png 101-091-Vicki-Tyler-Woods.png 101-093~Vicki-Tyler.png 101-094-Jeremy-Vicki-Tyler-Woods.png 101-119~Elena-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki-Tyler.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 102-016~Jeremy-Tyler.png 102-084~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.png 102-085~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.png 102-088~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.png 102-104~Elena~Jeremy~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt-Tyler.png 102-141~Jeremy-Vicki-Tyler.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 103-019~Elena~Stefan~Matt-Tyler.png 103-022~Elena~Stefan-Matt-Tyler.png 103-031-Tyler.png 103-036-Matt-Tyler.png 103-043-Tyler.png 103-046-Matt-Tyler.png 103-047-4-Tyler.png 103-075~Jeremy-Tyler.png 103-076~Matt-Tyler.png 103-114~Stefan~Matt-Tyler.png 103-118~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.png 103-120-1~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.jpg 103-121~Stefan-Tyler.png 103-145~Matt-Tyler.png 103-146-Matt-Tyler.png 103-148~Matt-Tyler.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 104-023~Vicki-Tyler~Mayor~Carol.png 104-030~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-043~Jeremy-Tyler.png 104-100-Vicki-Tyler.png 104-101~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-103~Vicki-Tyler.png 104-105~Vicki-Tyler-Carol.png 104-108-Vicki-Tyler-Carol.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 107-001~Vicki-Tyler.png 107-005~Damon-Tyler.png 107-030~Matt-Tyler.png 107-072~Bonnie~Caroline-Tyler.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |-|Season 2= Tyler 1 the return 1.png Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Tyler with his uncle Mason TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising8.jpg tylor and jeramy.jpg ebjkkj.jpg 6a00e54fb7301c8834013487c2a845970c-800wi.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Sacrifice14.jpg vlcsnap-00013.jpg tyler angry.jpg vlcsnap-00023.jpg vlcsnap-00022.jpg vlcsnap-00030.jpg vlcsnap-00046.jpg vlcsnap-00048.jpg vlcsnap-00050.jpg vlcsnap-00051.jpg 006034503a1.jpg|By the light of the moon. Caroline & Tyler daddy_issues01.jpg daddy_issues02.jpg daddy_issues03.jpg daddy_issues04.jpg daddy_issues05.jpg daddy_issues06.jpg daddy_issues07.jpg daddy_issues08.jpg bmrbts001.jpg.jpg tyler_513.jpg.jpg Michael-trevino-promotional-photo.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png Vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png Michael-trevino-vampire-diaries-12102010-lead-200x222.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png tyler-wolfs-out.jpg|tyler triggering the curse imagesCA1K0I6H.jpg |-|Season 3= 301VampireDiaries0641.jpg 301VampireDiaries0698.jpg 301VampireDiaries1463.jpg 301VampireDiaries1482.jpg 301VampireDiaries1492.jpg 301VampireDiaries1729.jpg 301VampireDiaries1732.jpg 0078.jpg 301VampireDiaries0438.jpg 302VampireDiaries0309.jpg 302VampireDiaries0315.jpg 302VampireDiaries0320.jpg 302VampireDiaries0323.jpg 302VampireDiaries0347.jpg 302VampireDiaries0479.jpg 302VampireDiaries0482.jpg 302VampireDiaries0484.jpg 302VampireDiaries0514.jpg 305VampireDiaries0515.jpg 305VampireDiaries1566.jpg 305VampireDiaries0091.jpg 305VampireDiaries1159.jpg|Tyler dead 306VampireDiaries0901.jpg 305VampireDiaries1193.jpg|Tyler in Transition 306VampireDiaries1595.jpg 306VampireDiaries1617.jpg 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg 310VampireDiaries0521.jpg 310VampireDiaries0523.jpg 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg 310VampireDiaries0570.jpg 310VampireDiaries0572.jpg 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg 310VampireDiaries0654.jpg 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg 310VampireDiaries1019.jpg 310VampireDiaries1030.jpg 310VampireDiaries1031.jpg 310VampireDiaries1037.jpg 310VampireDiaries1044.jpg 312VampireDiaries0190.jpg 312VampireDiaries0222.jpg 312VampireDiaries0520.jpg 312VampireDiaries0552.jpg 312VampireDiaries0573.jpg 312VampireDiaries0748.jpg 312VampireDiaries0787.jpg 312VampireDiaries1398.jpg 319VampireDiaries0398.jpg 319VampireDiaries0402.jpg 319VampireDiaries0712.jpg 319VampireDiaries0757.jpg 319VampireDiaries1399.jpg TVD731.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD707.jpg TVD685.jpg tvd-se03-ep02-tyler.jpg tvd-se03-tyler-turns.jpg Tyler and damon.png tumblr_m3o0p8rkhr1qj3lsgo1_500.jpg 3.05-3.jpg |-|Season 4= Amor habet me.jpg|"AMOR HABET ME" - love possesses me GrowingPains2.jpg GrowingPains11.jpg GrowingPains12.jpg Memorial3.jpg Tyler-Connor-and-Mayor-Lockwood-in-4x02-Memorial.png The-Vampire-Diaries-S4-x-2-Tyler-and-Connor.jpg S4ep1p57.png S4ep1p53.png S4ep2p13.png S4ep2p12.png TVD_tonkin_640.jpg TVD405B_0187b.jpg-b17c9271-t3.jpg 405 - 0049.jpg 405 - 0050.jpg 405 - 0054.jpg|Tyler Lockwood 4x09-07.jpg TylerxHayley.PNG Hayley and Tyler.PNG tumblr_mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o1_1280.png tumblr_mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o4_1280.png tumblr_med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_med37qgmdP1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg 408-0111.jpg 408-0110.jpg 408-0008.jpg 408-0010.jpg 408-0054.jpg tvd 4x10-1.jpg tumblr_mdolbulTz91rhv3jco1_500.png tumblr_mdolbulTz91rhv3jco2_500.png tumblr_mdolbulTz91rhv3jco3_400.png tumblr_mdolbulTz91rhv3jco4_400.png 409 - 021.jpg 409 - 023.jpg Tyler - promo.jpg 409 - 057.jpg 409 - 056.jpg 409 - 084.jpg 409 - 085.jpg 409 - 099.jpg 409 - 098.jpg 409 - 186.jpg 409 - 173.jpg 409 - 220.jpg MichaelTrevino s4.jpg TVD 410C 0273b.jpg-82fabbaa-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0026b.jpg-7f948304-t3.jpg VD414HD_1276.jpg VD414HD_1277.jpg VD414HD_1278.jpg VD414HD_1280.jpg VD414HD_1281.jpg VD414HD_1285.jpg VD414HD_1292.jpg VD414HD_1789.jpg VD414HD_1787.jpg VD414HD_1305.jpg VD414HD_1304.jpg VD414HD_1303.jpg VD414HD_1300.jpg VD414HD_1299.jpg VD414HD_1295.jpg VD414HD_1791.jpg VD414HD_1792.jpg VD414HD_1793.jpg VD414HD_1798.jpg Ty.png season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578934-1023-768.jpg|season 4 promo poster with tyler Picturesofyoutyler.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (6).jpg |-|Season 5= Vampire-diaries-season-5-promo-poster.jpg Tyler.....png Forwood.png Tyler Lockwood Season 5 Promo.jpg|Tyler Season 5 Promo Shot Tyler Season 5.jpg|Tyler Season 5 Tyler_Poster.png Caroline-and-tyler-bonnies-funeral.jpg Funeral-for-bonnie-in-for-whom-the-bell-tolls-copy.jpg Tyler TVD 5x04.jpg Forwood TVD 5x04.jpg|Forwood Tyler TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler_5x5.,..jpg Tyler 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler_5x5.,....jpg Forwood TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Forwood 3 TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Forwood 4 TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Tyler_5x12..jpg Tyler4.png Tyler3.png Tyler2.png Mattay.png TVD 5X12 Tyler.png Devil10.jpg Devil08.jpg Tyler Lockwood 5x12 The Devil Inside.png Tyler Nadia and Matt.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Noexitforwood.jpg Gg12carolinetylermatt.jpg Gg11tyler.jpg Ty-Caroline_5x15.png Tyler_and_Care_5x15.png Tyler-Caroline_5x15.png Caroline-Tyler_5x15.png Caroline_stops_Tyler_5x15.png Care-Stef-Ty_5x15.png Caroline_founds_Tyler_5x15.png Caroline_talking_with_Tyler_5x15.png TYLER 5X20.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m19s43.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h54m11s209.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h53m51s2.png Tvd5x22_2.jpg Tvd5x22.jpg Screenshot 28.jpg Screenshot 24.jpg Hvbjh.jpg Caroline_and_Tyler_5x22.png FORWOOD_5X22.png Tyler-Caroline_5x22.png Tyler_5x22.png Ty-Caroline_5x22..png Tyler-Caroline_5x22-.png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png |-|Season 6= VD6_Tyler.jpg 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 601-21-TylerElena.png 601-22-Caroline.png 601-23-TylerElena.png 601-35-TylerLiv.png 601-58-TylerAlaric.png 601-59-TylerAlaric.png 601-86-Tyler.png 601-91-TylerLuke.png 601-92-TylerLuke.png 601-93-TylerLuke.png 601-95-TylerAlaric.png 601-100-ElenaDamon.png 601-101-TylerLiv.png 601-102-Tyler.png 601-103-TylerLiv.png 601-104-TylerLiv.png 603-021-Olivia-Tyler-Luke.jpg 603-023~Luke-Tyler~Olivia.jpg 603-061-Tyler~Matt.jpg 603-062-Tyler.jpg 603-063-Tyler-Matt~Jay.jpg 603-064-Tyler-Matt.jpg 603-067-Tyler-Matt.jpg 603-109-Tyler.jpg 603-111~Matt-Enzo-Tyler.jpg 603-112~Matt-Enzo~Jay-Tyler.jpg 603-129-Matt-Tyler.jpg 603-130-Matt-Tyler~Liv.jpg 603-132-Tyler~Liv.jpg 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-51-Tyler.jpg 6X05-52-Tyler.jpg 6X05-54-tyler.jpg 6X05-56-Tyler.jpg 6X05-59-Tyler.jpg 6X05-72-Tyler.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-89-Tyler.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-43-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-44-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-45-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-46-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-47-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-36-Tyler.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-81-Tyler.jpg 6X08-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-122-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-123-TylerLiv.jpg 6X09-13-Tyler.jpg 6X09-14-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-63-Tyler.jpg 6X09-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-109-Tyler.jpg 6X09-110-Tyler.jpg 6X09-112-Tyler.jpg 6X10-27-Tyler.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-40-Tyler.jpg 6X10-65-Tyler.jpg 6X10-91-Tyler.jpg 6X10-92-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-17-Tyler.jpg 6X11-81-Tyler.jpg 6X11-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-85-LivTyler.jpg 6X12-16-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-17-Tyler.jpg 6X12-18-TylerLiv.jpg Tyler-liv-6x12.png Tyler-6x12-livs-dorm.png 6X12-37-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-39-Tyler.jpg Tyler-liv-luke-6x12.png Tyler-outside-6x12.png 6X12-67-TylerKai.jpg 6X12-69-TylerDamon.jpg 6X12-70-DamonTylerKai.jpg Damon-stabs-Tyler-6x12.png Tyler-knocked-out-6x12.png 6X12-91-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-105-TylerLiv.jpg Tyler-Liv-Joshua-6x12.png 6X13-37-Tyler.jpg 6X13-39-TylerLiv.jpg 6X13-40-Tyler.jpg 6X13-57-Tyler.jpg 6X13-59-TylerLiv.jpg 6X13-60-TylerLiv.jpg 6X13-128-Tyler.jpg 6X13-129-LivTyler.jpg 6X13-131-Tyler.jpg 6X15-12-Tyler.png 6X15-66-Tyler.png 6X15-71-Tyler.png 6X18-32-TylerMatt.png 6X18-53-Tyler.png 6X18-56-MattTyler.png 6X18-75-CarolineMattTyler.png 6X18-76-Tyler.png 6X18-77-TylerMatt.png 6X18-88-Tyler.png 6X18-89-TylerMatt.png 6X18-98-TylerMatt.png 6X18-101-Tyler.png 6X20-12-Tyler.png 6X20-27-Tyler.png 6X20-28-MattTyler.png 6X20-29-Tyler.png 6X21-11-Tyler.png 6X21-14-TylerMatt.png 6X21-36-Tyler.png 6X21-39-TylerCaroline.png 6X21-67-Tyler.png 6X21-68-TylerCaroline.png 6X21-70-Tyler.png 6X22-26-TylerLiv.png 6X22-28-TylerLiv.png 6X22-29-TylerLiv.png 6X22-30-Tyler.png 6X22-32-Tyler.png 6X22-34-Tyler.png 6X22-35-Tyler.png 6X22-50-Tyler.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png 6X22-111-TylerElena.png 6X22-112-Tyler.png 6X22-114-ElenaTyler.png 6X22-115-Tyler.png |-|Season 7= 7X03-1-Tyler.jpg 7X03-3-Tyler.jpg 7X04-121-DamonTyler.jpg 711-010-Tyler.jpg 711-041-Tyler.jpg 711-072-Tyler.jpg 711-073-Damon-Tyler.jpg 711-075-Damon-Tyler.jpg 711-081-Damon-Tyler.jpg 711-083-Tyler.jpg 714-058-Tyler.jpg 714-066-Damon-Tyler.jpg 714-067-Tyler.jpg 714-070-Tyler.jpg 714-074-Tyler.jpg 714-080-Tyler.jpg 714-096-Damon-Tyler.jpg 714-097-Tyler.jpg 714-099-Tyler.jpg 714-113-Tyler.jpg |-|Season 8= 803-115~Damon-Tyler.png 803-117~Damon-Tyler.png 803-119~Damon-Tyler.png 804-111-Tyler.png 805-010-Tyler.png 810-079~Bonnie-Tyler.png 810-084~Bonnie-Tyler.png 810-086~Bonnie-Tyler.png 816-TylerVicki1.png 816-162~Matt-Tyler-Vicki.png 816-164-Tyler-Vicki.png The Originals |-|Season 1= 1x7_Tyler_Lockwood_Bloodletting.png 1x7_Tyler_Lockwood_Bloodletting..png Tyler_1x7_the_originals.png Tyler_and_Klaus_1x8.jpg Tyler_1x7_the_originals..png 995009_560478190698034_1451665672_n.jpg TO108-012-Tyler~Marcel.jpg TO108-014-Tyler.jpg TO108-018-Tyler.jpg Zdy5.jpg |-|Season 4= TO407-158-Tyler Obituary.png See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Tyler Lockwood